megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Goro Akechi
Crow If you look closely at Persona 5　PV#04 in 3:49 you can see Crow marching with Protagonist (Persona 5) and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts to the Casino. --Cococrash11 (talk) 08:55, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Goro Akechi Apparently his name is Goro Akechi like Kogoro Akechi. --Cococrash11 (talk) 13:06, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Possible Personas for Goro I have a few guesses on Goro's Persona. *Clopin Trouillefou *Butch Cassidy *Aladdin That's just my guess. It may not be actuate.Pof203 (talk) 18:17, June 15, 2016 (UTC) I think its more likely the following possible guesses I thought about, since he is a detective and it would relate to him being an enemy of Arsene or the writer that created Goro that could be the name of his persona though: *Sherlock *Holmes *Sherlock Holmes *Doyle *Rampo --Your Arugment Is Invalid (talk) 22:14, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Just Thinking I get this vague feeling he might be a traitor. Reasoning? I may have misheard (my Japanese isn't the greatest), but in the 18 minute gameplay footage, when Joker gets caught by the swat guys, I heard the words "Nakama" and "Uraretanda* (not sure of the spelling)" , which (I think) means friend & some form of betrayal respectivley. He is a detective, but there's no guarantee he'll be like Naoto and just be the "won't tell the police what's going on" kind of guy. Also, strangely, this guy doesn't show up in the intro (I know he's in the scene where they're all walking towards the Casino, but stil). Goro's tie and possible school he's attending(?): I'm not 100% sure that Goro's tie belongs to Kosei, since Hifumi has the similar looking tie that Goro has. If it is true that Goro attends the same school that Yusuke attends too, it could be a modified version of his school uniform that Goro is wearing. On his blazer, his arm hides the school's emblem which it could support of Goro attending Kosei probably in the same year that Yusuke is attending or in the same year that P5MC or other playable characters are attending. So far this is just a grain of salt I'm thinking about which school Goro is attending until its confirmed in the game or later on in the scans when they reveal more about Goro thouh. --Your Arugment Is Invalid (talk) 22:14, July 29, 2016 (UTC) May not be a playable character? Where's the proof that he's a playable character? So far, I haven't seen any. We know he's a Phantom Thief member, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's a playable character. We haven't seen his Persona yet either. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:35, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Well he does have dlc stuff, wouldn't it be weird for a character to have alternate costumes if they aren't playable? either way I'm fine if he is or isn't, his whole shtick is kinda meh for me and since his the last character to join and joins pretty late too his characterization might suffer a bit and just become another exposition fairy. SixthArcana319 (talk) 07:22, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Possible Block Since people are vandalizing the page, maybe there should be a block until more information is uncovered? Charmed-Jay (talk) 17:58, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :Partial protection is placed - only registered users may edit for the time being. Whenever there is information that may be disputed, sources would need to be provided by the party making or supporting the claim, as always the practice. BLUER一番 18:23, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Since more information has been revealed, I believe it's safe to relieve the block? Charmed-Jay (talk) 20:17, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Loki Ult Goro's Ult is in fact Loki (4chan's beaten the game, but I don't have the pic on hand). I'll grab it in a bit so we can settle this. 18:16, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Shadow Goro and Shido being connected Goro's shadow was born from the amount of neglect that Shido as a father caused Goro from his entire life, was the reason he became a detective to gain the respect he wanted and being used by Shido himself. And later on join the Phantom Thieves of Hearts to take down his father which resulted in his social link being maxed. On a side note, Goro is similar to Adachi being the whole detective being used by the higher ups --Your Arugment Is Invalid (talk) 14:07, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Goro's weapons as a playable character From the gameplay footage that was seen about Goro, possible one of his weapon could be a Nambu Model 60 a standard revolver in Japane since he is a detective, which he could have already have a license to carry one being a detected and all for a range weapon in combat to which was seen in the footage of him aiming the gun towards P5 MC. Even though his melee weapon is not confirmed in the game footage that was seen though ----Your Arugment Is Invalid (talk) 04:22, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Year In Persona 5 did they mention what year is Goro Akechi in. --Cococrash11 (talk) 21:48, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Goro's Profile from Persona 5 Complete Artbook Can someone add this to Goro's Profile? Cause I can't edit his page. Thanks. Translation : Sex: Male Height: 178cm Weight: 64kg School year: 3rd year high school student Star sign: Gemini Blood type: AB Codename: Crow Arcana: Justice Initial Persona: Robin Hood Family: None (lives alone in Metropolitan Apartment Mansion) Skill: Reasoning Habit: Getting lost in thought during conversation Hobbies: Bicycling (uses a hybrid bicycle for easy turning in Tokyo), bouldering, fashionable games like darts Favorite food: Nothing in particular. Regarding food, using it as a topic is more important to him, so he always makes sure to try out the latest popular dishes. Waiting in long lines isn’t painful for him. He also uses his cycling hobby to ride around town, gathering stories to use in conversation with adults. Since he spends a lot of time with adults, he has a reputation amongst Tokyo’s famous hidden stores and high class restaurants, although in truth he has little interest in the food’s flavor. I Can't Edit Goro's Page? I have been able to edit all of the other P5 characters pages freely, but I am blocked from editing Goro's page? Anyone else having this problem? I have photos to add to the gallery and one photo needs to be changed. TLGR2014 (talk) 22:18, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Possible Berserk Reference? Anyone else think his black mask has some slight similarities with Guts' Berserk Armor's Helmet, with maybe a slight nod to this being that he actually makes people go berserk, including himself? Shadow12000 (talk) 10:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Age I wrote that he was 17-18, not 16-17. Third-years like Akechi generally start at 17 and turn 18. The game, though it says 20XX, clearly takes place in 2016; this means that he was most likely born in 1998. 02:16, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Akechi Goro's profile from Persona 5 Maniax Translation: http://chuuni.tumblr.com/post/163733482373 Nnommu (talk) 13:49, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Weakness to Curse When playing as him, Goro's Persona Robin Hood is weak to Curse skills (because it's supposed to be a Bless-elemental Persona), but in the first phase of his fight that weakness is gone. 05:16, September 27, 2017 (UTC)Vittorio Pugliese :That is a factual statement covered in the article, yes.--DirtyBlue929 (talk) 05:36, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Expanded Part in Royal The article mentions that in Royal, Akechi is hesitant to investigate the Phantom Thieves but is forced by Sae. When did this happen? I couldn't find the video, only the part when Sae accuses Akechi of taking her files after Okumura's death like in the original game. --Frost190 (talk) 06:40, November 22, 2019 (UTC) List of Akechi incidents translations * Bus rampage * Bombing in Convinience Store * Arson in tunnel * Fuel Leak in Yacht Harbor * Airport Bus Charging in * Traffic accident * Cyber Attack on Diet * Poison/Drug